Vevmo Revenge: The Tomb III
Vevmo Revenge: The Tomb III is the eleventh and final season of the Vevmo reality game show. The Tomb took place in Pompeii, Italy, with cast members of sixteen new faces and sixteen familiar ones competing for a grand prize check of $300,000.99. This season was played in a format of two teams (Sinners & Saints) divided based on forum personalities. The season premiered on June 8, 2014. Cast Host: 'cystic | valign="top" | |} 'Format During the summer, Saints and Sinners will be competing as teams in a series of seven missions. Before each mission, both teams will nominate one male and one female from the opposing team into the Tomb elimination round. There will be a male Tomb and then a female Tomb per week. There, the two contestants of the same gender will battle it out in a test of strength, agility, or wits to stay in the game. Once the nominations are set, the mission takes place to determine several things. The first: The team that wins the mission snags a $20,000 check to deposit in their team bank account. The second: The best individual performer (of each gender) on each team will win a special sponsor prize and a Relic. The Relic allows the players to choose a replacement for themselves in the Tomb if you were nominated to go in before the mission. It has to be a teammate of the same gender as Relic holder. Players must use the Relic to save themselves if they were previously nominated. If a player were not nominated to go in the Tomb and won a Relic, they have the option to save their teammate by going into the Tomb in their place. Keep in mind, the loser of the Tomb goes home empty handed. Relics expire as soon as an elimination is over, so it cannot be saved for later. After 14 people (7 guys and 7 girls) have been eliminated in the Tomb, the remaining contestants will participate in The Final Mission, a grueling and daunting foot race that will reward the winners determination with the grand $300,000.99 prize check. 'Gameplay' ''Mission Games: * '''Hitman:' A random Vevmo member will be said along with a key word/phrase. Each team must all go find a quote from that member that includes that keyword and then like that post. First team to get at LEAST 7 of their members to like that post scores a point. First team to score 5 points wins the mission and wins a giant novelty check for 20 grand to put in their team bank account. Being the first person on each team (guy and girl) to like a post earns you 1 individual point. Scoring the most individual points will earn you a Relic. ** Winners: ''SAINTS (5-1)'' *** RELICS: ''Youssarian & LexBlair, JL81790 & feminthea'' * Red Rover: A race to get all team members to the finish line. The team that gets all their team members to the finish line wins. The first male and female on both team will earn them the Relic. ** Winners: ''SAINTS'' *** RELICS: ''hannamez8 & Youssarian, Euroslavia & Gucci Mane'' * Dodge Ball: There will be 1 or 2 heats/rounds. Both teams decide who is participating in each heat. Players will either try to throw a ball at a player from the opposing team, dodge, or do a combination of both. If you are hit with a ball, you are out of the mission completely and any balls you attempt to throw afterwards are ignored. To win a heat, eliminate all the players on the opposing platform. The team that wins both heats wins the mission. In case of a tie, a final heat will ensue between 4 people per team (2 per gender). Your teams will choose who gets to participate in the final heat. The person (per gender) on each team that eliminates the most players receives a relic. The final heat will not count towards the relic. ** Winners: ''SINNERS (2-0)'' *** RELICS: ''faceless & Katiedid, kvm1977'' * Mood Swings: This mission involves having to quickly look at the grid of emoticons and figure out which one corresponds to the emotions that is being described. First person to correctly post the three emoticons in one post and in the correct order scores a point for their team. First team to collect 6 points wins the mission. Score the most points for your team will give each gender of both teams the Relic. ** Winners: ''SINNERS (6-1)'' *** RELICS: ''JL81790 & Katiedid, Youssarian'' * Broken Record: Timed event mission (approx 2 days). The most difficult mission ever in VR history. The object is to convince Debut Album to publicly admit something positive about a Fresh Meat cast member or a non-cast member (Camila for example). Yes, that means you will be stalking him throughout the forum and goad him into saying something "nice" about a Fresh Meat/non-cast member. It doesn't even have to be sincere. You can even threaten him via PM if you'd like. The first post you successfully get out of him will net you 5 points. Any subsequent posts you manage to squeeze out of him afterwards(anything that involves saying something nice about a Fresh meater/Non Cast Member) will double your current points. This multiplier only affects your individual score, not the team score. So the goal is to keep him talking and hope he says something nice. The team that has the highest score will win. The people with the most individual points will win the Relic. ** Winners: ''SAINTS (5-0)'' *** RELICS: ''JamieFire'' * Snapshot: A snapshot of a location on Vevmo will be provided. The goal is to be the first to find that location. First to get the correct answer scores a point for their team. First team to collect 5 points wins the mission. ** Winners: ''SINNERS (5-3)'' *** RELICS: ''Gucci Mane & Katiedid, Youssarian & hannamez8'' * Friend Zone: A list of 13 descriptions will be provided and you'll then have to find as many Vevmo members as you can find that corresponded with the description in their name and then friend request them. Each one you successfully get to reciprocate your friend request will be added to your friend list. For each member (that fits the description) that you add to your friend list, you are awarded one point for your team. Keep adding people that fit at least one of the descriptions on the list. If you manage to befriend someone that fits more than one description, you are awarded one point per description they satisfy + one bonus point. The team with the most points wins and the person on each team that scores the most points wins a Relic. ** Winners: ''SAINTS (566-372)'' *** RELICS: ''Livewitpeace & ClementineSaves, faceless & Katiedid'' ''Elimination Games: * '''What A Drag:' Players will be using their arms to dangle from a pull-up bar, suspended above a pool of gross looking "water". Their waist will be harnessed and attached to a dangling weight. When a postive or negative number is called, players will either "push" or "pull". By "pulling", you will claim that number and a corresponding weight will be attached to your harness, making you heavier. By saying "pushing", you are passing that weight to your opponent's harness instead. The game continues until someone reaches 100 lbs, which subsequently causes them to let go of their bar and fall into the water below. ** Played By: ''faceless vs. GiggidyGoo90, _tasha vs. tress12'' * Scrambled: Each player type as many different numbers as they can until 2 minutes are up. When the 2 minutes are up, each player are to sift through their opponent's numbers and put them in order from least to greatest. First one to do this wins the Tomb. ** Played By: ''DScott vs. TDMEL52'' * Decoder: The object is to traverse through a chain links leading to random forum posts while taking note of the first letter of those users' names. Once you've gone through all the posts in order and gotten the first letter of all the users' names, you are to arrange those letters (in your head) to form another username. You will then finally go to a thread created by that user and ring the bell in that final thread. First to accomplish this wins the Tomb. ** Played By: ''faceless vs. dplayer18'' * Coycat: Players have 5 minutes to devise the most complicated post they can think of. That means you can use any button or posting feature to make a post that will hopefully be very difficult to replicate. Once 5 minutes are up, players will have to recreate your opponent's post exactly how it appears. You cannot use any numbers and you can only use actual English words in your post. Your team is allowed to help you as much as they want. First to replicate their opponent's post wins the Tomb. ** Played By: ''GDInstall vs. Trinidad055'' * Bombs Away: A ball will be thrown in the air, the players goal is to catch that ball in order to score a point. Players an readjust your basket as many times as they like until the horn is honked to signal that someone successfully scored a point. First person to score 4 points wins the Tomb. ** Played By: ''Youssarian vs. ItalianBeats, tjhallow vs. Karisa502'' * Movin' On Up: The goal is to reach the top of the ladder and ring the bell by creating the rungs yourself. You may knock your opponent off their ladder and if you or your opponent fall off and they'd need to start all over again. First person to reach the top wins the Tomb. ** Played By: ''Gucci Mane vs. GDInstall, ClementineSaves vs. izDestiny'' * Chip Off The Old Block: Each competitor will be in charge of guarding 3 blocks of ice while they hack away their opponents with a meat tenderizer hammer. Each block of ice is designated a number from 1-3. You may protect one of your blocks once at a time. A block will be destroyed after 6 hits. First person to have all three blocks destroyed loses the Tomb. Winner stays. ** Played By: ''Katiedid vs. hannamez8'' 'Game Summary' : The Saints won the mission : The Sinners won the mission :::Keys: : The contestant used their Relic to save themselves from the Tomb. : The contestant was put into the tomb by a Relic winner and lost. : The contestant used their Relic to put themselves in the Tomb and won. : The contestant was saved from the Tomb by a Relic winner. : The contestant was put into the Tomb by the Relic winner and won. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant didn't compete in The Tomb due to their opponent disqualifying. ''Final Challenge *The Saints in the final challenge were ClementineSaves, DScott, JamieFire, Kvm1977, Livewitpeace, and Youssarian. *The Sinners in the final challenge were CoralFan, Euroslavia, fabulous788, faceless, feminthea, Gucci Mane, JL81790, Katiedid, RMD1, tjhallow, and _tasha. ** CoralFan, fabulous788, and RMD1 were the only finalists who did not either a Relic nor went into an elimination. *Bank Accounts **Sinners-$360,000.99 ***$32,727 each **Saints-$80,000 ***$13,333 each 'Tomb III Progress' ;Teams : The contestant is on the ''Saints team : The contestant is on the Sinners team ;Competition : The contestant won the final challenge. : The contestant lost the final challenge. : The contestant won the Relic and saved themselves. : The contestant won the Relic but did not use it. : The contestant was safe from the Tomb. : The contestant was nominated to go into the Tomb. : The contestant was saved by a Relic winner. : The contestant won in the Tomb. : The contestant was put into the Tomb by the Relic winner and won. : The contestant won the Relic, put themselves into the Tomb, and won. : The contestant lost in the Tomb and was eliminated. : The contestant was put into the tomb by a Relic winner and lost. : The contestant withdrew from the competition. : The contestant didn't compete in The Tomb due to their opponent disqualifying. BOLD Indicates that the contestant and their team won that weeks mission. Category:Vevmo Revenge